


Make It Sting

by gayruto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Hate Sex, M/M, Marking, Masochism, No Lube, Rough Sex, but also tender loving, mostly on sasuke's part tho hehuhuhahahyukflkd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayruto/pseuds/gayruto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From brutal punches to feathery touches; they make each other mad but don't know exactly why. </p>
<p>Rough NaruSasu, more warnings inside. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Sting

**Author's Note:**

> Ah oh wow, this is the first time I've used this site hhfdjhkj kinda nervous but yeah hope you like it w/e (please say you like it) idk. also i did this in like one go, took maybe an hour so...mistakes may run rampant. though i tried to fix a bunch of things, feel free to point stuff out if you want? 
> 
> also in this fic naruto and sasuke are living together and i guess it's kinda set after sasuke comes back, assuming he ever does.
> 
> Disclaimer: because someone suspects i might wrongly take ownership of naruto lol well i'd like to but no
> 
> Warnings: Err, sex. Violent sex. Blood. No lube. Masochism too, I guess - we all know Sasuke def likes it when Naruto makes it hurt i guess something like that. Also m/m if that wasn't somehow implied, NaruSasu.

The first time they had sex was on a Sunday, and it was raining outside. Naruto returned from his mission with aching muscles, but he didn't feel sleep come on – no, there was a fire in his brain and a light that wouldn't turn off; he was awake.

Sasuke was awake too.

Naruto went into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of ramen when Sasuke wandered in for water, face pale and blank. He didn't acknowledge Naruto, didn't look at him. Another one of his angst-ridden silences. Naruto was used to it.

He should have been used to it.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the ramen, heat billowing in the air. He felt an unfounded anger surge through him. It was directed at Sasuke.

He threw the cup into the sink haphazardly, because he wasn't hungry. Not for that, at least. Sasuke's eyes slowly turned to meet Naruto's, and then black and blue was all there was, all either one of them could feel.

"What?" Sasuke spat. The look in Naruto's eyes made him want to punch him in the face.

A mere look, and Sasuke wanted to rip him apart.

Naruto would rip Sasuke apart.

There was silence, then the air was cut in half. Naruto was on Sasuke and they were both on the floor, and neither of them wasted any time with silent stares – knuckles met skin, over and over again. Sasuke punched Naruto in the stomach, Naruto punch Sasuke in the chest; neither breathe anymore but they kept grasping for the thick violence in the air. Their short nails seemed to sharpen on each others skin, and one of them began to bleed over the other – they both began to bleed.

Naruto felt a dryness in his mouth and leaned down in the midst of flying fists to bite Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke bristled, eyes wide, and bucked up. He grabbed Naruto by the hair and slipped his leg out from under him, kicking him in the stomach. Naruto's head slammed against the table, sending a chair over and a plate crashing. Through the shattering and throbbing, Sasuke pushed him onto his back and held Naruto's throat down with his elbow, making him gasp and choke. He clutched Naruto's face with his free hand, digging his fingers into the tan skin, teeth bared. He dove down, headbutting Naruto and keeping their foreheads pressed together just to get another look at his eyes – blue, something in them. Something red and on fire, hot and suffocating. His teeth met Naruto's lips and he bit down, hard, tasting the iron, pain hissing out in a groan.

Naruto growled and felt his entire body burn. His fingers dug into the skin under Sasuke's shirt, bruising, ripping, making the blood smear on his hands. Sasuke's clenching jaw loosened to let out an odd yell – not quite pain. Both of his hands now gripped Naruto's arms, trying to tear them away. Naruto took this chance to grab Sasuke's face and force him down to his lips again, and he kissed him.

He kissed him and he tore him open.

He bit and sucked and couldn't breathe but Sasuke's lips were more important than air and he didn't know why, didn't want to wonder about the heat between their bodies and between his legs and the something hard pressing against his thigh. Didn't want to think about it because it might ruin everything and this moment was too pure and he felt like something would be lost if he did anything but touch, so he just kissed, just devoured, and let Sasuke's tongue befriend his own.

Somewhere along the line – Naruto couldn't be bothered to remember with the way his cock throbbed, and Sasuke was too busy trying not to come from kissing alone – their clothes were off, thrown across the kitchen floor, where blood and sweat and bodies lay thrashing.

Sasuke reluctantly broke the kiss, leaving Naruto with small but forceful pecks to his red, red lips. He was on his knees, towering above the body below, whose hands grasped his thighs and begged him with his eyes to do anything, to touch lick please fuck.

He grabbed Naruto's erection and positioned it against his opening and, biting his lip hard enough to leave a trail of red down his skin, he impaled himself with a stifled groan. Naruto hissed below him; the heat went straight down his dick and coursed through his skin, pumped through his veins. He sat up and set Sasuke on his back and swore he could feel Sasuke's heartbeat where they were connected, and everywhere he touched.

They were all harsh breaths and stillness, an intensity rolling in their guts; combustion. Naruto licked his lips and then licked Sasuke's neck with a touch more gentle than before, than ever. He sucked and bit and soothed while Sasuke wrapped his legs around him so that his ankles crossed at Naruto's lower back.

They were too close to the fire, setting each other aflame and swallowing the black smoke, but they didn't want to be anywhere else and the pain was good.

Naruto lifted his head to look at Sasuke's face and licked everything that was too red, too open. He licked the swollen lips below him and pressed his own against them, so tender it was disturbing. Sasuke kissed back and pushed Naruto farther inside with his legs, sending a sharp pain down his spine and a wave of odd and maybe wrong pleasure through his bones because it was right there, that red, white, hot place inside. A button that demanded to be pushed. There was electricity in the air and Naruto's hips slowly moved in and out, mouth moving quicker, Sasuke's hands on his back, slowly moving in and out slowly moving faster until Sasuke was air and that was okay, more than okay. He moved to his neck again and licked the red and purple and aching, opened more wounds only to lick them too. Sasuke couldn't resist the temptation either, and when he wasn't desperately trying to suck in air or drive Naruto deeper into him he was littering that tan neck with glistening marks of his own, and it tasted good on his teeth; the view was bruised and absolutely his, he knew it – Naruto had always been his. If he knew ownership would taste this good he would have sunk his teeth in years ago and never let go. He didn't think he needed anything else but this.

Naruto's thrusting became erratic and his cock twitched and throbbed inside of Sasuke until every vital organ ceased functioning and his heart was failing because he was floating away, fast and hard into the sky and even farther, shivering and biting and coming until the stars were in full-view and he didn't even realize that his hand had found Sasuke's dick until it started cramping. He stroked him too tight but the friction was something godly and Sasuke was beginning to forget what pain was, because at this point everything felt good. He was close to the sun and the scalding, burning, bleeding temperature was just right when he came on his own stomach, feeling Naruto leak inside of him. His fingers ran red lines across Naruto's back. Both of them moaned, hissed, whimpered into each other's ears until they couldn't move anymore.

Naruto's strength drained onto the floor along with his sweat, and he melted against Sasuke. They both slowly came down, slowly found air again and realized that their lungs had a purpose.

The rain outside was a pitter-patter against the window and Naruto – sore everywhere but he knew Sasuke had to be worse - turned them both onto their sides, but didn't pull out. They lied there, glued to each other. Naruto squeezed his arms around Sasuke's waist, his lips brushing over the jawline they found. Sasuke's stomach lurched at this.

Because it was too gentle again. Too – he squeezed his eyes shut – loving. And he wanted to scoff and snarl and yell, "Don't get all cuddly on me, fucking idiot," but he didn't. He didn't know why he didn't. But time felt like it was standing still when he chose not to complicate things, because he knew he would only frustrate himself if he thought about it.

About what had just happened. About why his arms found their way around Naruto too, and about why he didn't want to let go.

About why he thought he'd never let go, not anymore, not ever.

Naruto didn't want to think about it either, though he supposed he might have known all along. Knows the realization, the epiphany long in the making, is right on the edge of his mind, waiting to be thought and said.

So they were silent.

They couldn't hear the rain anymore and wondered when it had stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> did u come


End file.
